


Gelid and Grim

by riceratop_that



Category: Little Witch Academia, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceratop_that/pseuds/riceratop_that
Summary: It was as if a chill crept from their gazes. The two heiress’ glared at one another, sizing each other up, looking for any cracks, any weaknesses in their eyes.Diana moved first, holding out a hand to Weiss. Weiss accepted, only because of the the presence of their respective guardians.“It is a...pleasure to meet you Ms. Schnee.”Although she tried Diana couldn’t keep the venom from her tone.‘She doesn’t want to be here any more than me,’ thought Weiss.Her icy gaze faltered as she looked down at their hands, still linked. Her thoughts shifted to that of her future with this stranger and the loveless marriage they would enter. Her grip tightened.“The pleasure is all mine Ms. Cavendish...”





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm going to _WHAT?_ ”   
Marril and Marrel tried and failed to hide their smirks. There was a cruel satisfaction in seeing the normally unrustled Diana with her shoulders hunched and teeth bared.   


Marill composed herself first.  
  
_Ahem_ "Just be happy we told you. Aunt Daryl wasn’t going to tell _you_ any time soon.”   
  
Merril followed suit.   
“Yes. We’re risking a lot by going against her wishes and telling you now.”   
  
Their words did nothing to soothe Diana's temper. Of all of her aunt's schemes, this was both the most cruel and archaic; an arranged marriage was something that happened solely in fairytales.   
  
“What for!?” Diana's voice cracked as it sounded off the bare walls. Hearing her own outburst, she vainly tried to strip the emotion from her voice.   
“And to who!”   
  
The twins glanced at each other for a moment before looking back.   
“We...don’t know,” they replied in unison.   
“All we know is that it’s a noble girl,” Marril said nervously.   
“At least she was kind enough to stay within your...preferences.”   
  
Diana fumed. To try and take over the family was one thing and to auction family heirlooms was another; but to pin the Cavendish name to another for greed was a whole new level. The storm inside her was visceral, too. A loveless marriage to a woman she never met;   
the great Diana Cavendish, the greatest witch of a generation, turned to a prisoner and human checkbook.

* * *

 

Diana was exhausted, the last couple of days had been hectic. She had ran all across Luna Nova doing errands for Headmaster Holbrooke to get the academy ready for the new students. Now it was the night before they would arrive and she wanted nothing more than to rest. As she walked down the hallway, her thoughts drifted back to the news she had received last week.

Ever since, she had spent every waking moment, that wasn’t spent helping with preparations for the new semester, meticulously looking through any way she could get out of the marriage. Unfortunately there didn’t seem to be any way to break the contract without being emancipated. Her thoughts grew grim.

‘If that were to happen I’d lose all rights as a Cavendish heir. I don’t want to think of how the house would fair if I were to leave.’

Diana’s feet lead her to the blue team’s door without her noticing. Just as she was about to turn the handle to her room, a voice echoed through the corridor.

 “Diana!”

 A blur of red, brown, and blue tackled her to the ground. Her already aching body screamed in protest at the weight above her. She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with a brown haired dishuffled looking Japanese girl.

She winced as she spoke “H-hello Akko.”

 Akko scrambled up from the ground waving her limbs as she almost lost her balance and fell backwards onto her suitcase.

“Sorry Diana!” She grabbed her hand and pulled her up, then immediately into a hug.

“I just got in from the leylines and I really wanted to see you but I heard you were gonna be busy all day tomorrow so I wanted to make sure I saw you before then so I rushed in and got excited and I’m really glad to see you and so-“

Diana put a hand over her mouth. As she looked into Akko’s eyes her heart swelled. She had really missed the brunette.

“I’m glad to see you too Akko.”

 

Thoughts of her future engagement came up but she quickly stuffed them back down.

‘I can tell her about that another time. For now I just want to enjoy being back here with my Akko.’

Diana rested in her embrace for a bit more before she broke it.

“Akko, make sure to get back to the dorm soon. You still have to unpack before curfew.”

 “Awwww but Diana I wanted to spend some more time with you,” Akko pouted.

 Diana’s resolve almost melted away at the look on her face. But the Cavendish stayed firm.

“We would not want you getting in trouble on your first night here. Go on Akko.” 

Akko slumped over in defeat. She turned and trudged back to her suitcase. As Diana entered her room she could hear the sound of squeaky wheels echoing down the hallway.

* * *

 

Diana was finally ready for bed. As she succumbed to fatigue a thought echoed in her mind.

‘Wait. Since when is she _my_ Akko?!’

 


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss walked down the cold corridors of white and blue of the Schnee mansion. She wrung her hands as she walked, deep in thought. 

‘What if he’s changed his mind and says I can’t go? It would ruin everything I’ve worked so hard for.’

Her hand ran over the scar on her eye. She loathed what it represented.

It was a blemish on her record. A reminder of her imperfections.

She wasn’t good enough.

‘If his mind changed due to my misstep...it’s my fault alone.’

She snapped out of thought, she had arrived at her destination. As Weiss grabbed the handle to her father’s office, a feeling of dread overtook her. Her hand shook on the cold, brass handle. As she pushed open the door, a loud creak rang out alerting her father of her presence.

Jacques Schnee was at his mahogany wood desk scanning over a stack of papers. Without looking up he spoke.

“Enter.” 

Weiss tried to compose herself. She straightened her posture and elegantly walked over to his desk.  

“Yes Father?” She spoke trying to keep the tremors from her voice.

Jacques glanced up for a split second before responding coldly.

“I shall be accompanying you on the ride to Luna Nova. I have some business to attend to there and may need you to come with when we arrive.”

Weiss was conflicted. On one hand she was ecstatic she was still attending Luna Nova. But the presence of her father worried her greatly. What was he planning? Could he be-

“Weiss I would like you to respond in a timely manner.”

Weiss grimaced.

“My apologies Father. I would be…” She struggled for a word. “Delighted if you were to accompany me on the ride there. I’ll be sure to be prepared for the possibility of a meeting on our arrival.” 

She watched his face closely looking for any sign that he saw through what she said.

Blue gazed into blue; one set of eyes was scrutinizing, the other fearful.  His expression melted into content. 

“Excellent. We shall be departing tomorrow morning. You are dismissed.” 

Weiss let out a sigh of relief. She was just about to walk out the door when Jacques spoke once more.

“Weiss.”

Her muscles tensed. She struggled to keep her hand steady on the door.

“Yes father?” 

“In the future, keep your posture firm at all times. You never know who you’ll need to...impress.” 

Weiss back went ramrod straight. She made sure to walk out of the office with precision. As soon as the door closed behind her, she slouched down and put her head in her hands, struggling to maintain her composure.

‘I can’t believe it. He’s letting me go.’

She looked up from her hands with glee in her eyes. As she walked down the halls back towards her room, she thought about how close she was to freedom.

‘All I need to do is get through whatever business meeting he wants me to attend. Probably a room full of stockholders to talk about “the future of the company.” After that...I’ll be home free.’

As Weiss walked into her room a feeling of determination swelled up inside of her.

“Now then. It’s time I do something I should have done a long time ago.”

She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Various clothing and shoes were immaculately placed within. She shoved aside a hanger full of clothing and walked towards the back of her closet. A couple of bags sat in the back, but she picked up the largest bag in particular. The wheels squeaked as she rolled it out. 

As she opened the bag up, a look of fear crossed her face. Not a single thing was inside. 

‘I swore there were at least a few things in here….’   
  


Weiss was going to have a very long night of packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it’s been a bit...yeah college happened and I completely forgot about updating this so I have a couple of chapters in the backlog so it won’t be like yknow...6 months until I update again....
> 
> Sorry don’t kill me


End file.
